Businesses are continuously seeking ways to more efficiently operate. For instance, businesses which deliver services to a consumer strive to determine a more reliable, efficient, secure, and/or a faster way for determining a real-time cost of each service. In some instances, such services involve complex data from numerous sources which is rapidly changing. As such, there remains a need for a process that integrates the complex data as it changes to allow a business to determine a real-time cost of the services the business provides.